


Analeptic Proclamations

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [14]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exposition, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Laryngitis, Nurses & Nursing, Platonic Kisses, Screenplay/Script Format, Silent Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad gives Nigel some happy news.[Part 2/3 of the finale of Operation Care](Definition of analeptic: restorative, invigorating, or stimulating)
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Analeptic Proclamations

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door inpatient ward, in the bedroom. Nigel is currently sleeping in his bed...but his sleep is interrupted by a gentle human hand shaking his shoulder]_

**Chad:** [whispering] Hey. Hey, kid.

 **Nigel** : [slowly opening his eyes] (Huh, what...?)

 **Chad:** [still whispering] Nigel, hey. Wake up. I’ve got some really great news for you. [yawns] That wasn’t the news, by the way.

 **Nigel:** [yawns] (Can’t the news wait for after breakfast or something...?)

 **Chad:** [gently patting Nigel’s shoulder] What, are you trying to say that...[yawns]... this news is going to be boring?

 **Nigel:** [groggily slapping himself on the head] (No, you idiot. I...) [rubbing his eyes] (...yawned because I was _tired_ , not bored. And you call yourself a medical expert.) [gently patting Chad’s cheek] (Also, you seem bored of the news too, considering how much you’re yawning...)

 **Chad:** [sighing out of exasperation and tiredness]...So I _shouldn’t_ tell you about how Numbuh Nominal lost her job, then?

 **Nigel:** [instantly perking up] (She lost her job?! Seriously?!)

 **Chad:** [smirking smugly] Yeah, I knew that would...uh, catch your attention.

_[Chad gently takes Nigel’s hand and squeezes it, as if to say “You’re safe now”]_

**Nigel:** [inching closer to Chad] (Please tell me everything, Chad!)

 **Chad:** [blinking a few times] Let me...let me start from the beginning, okay? [rubbing his eyes] Okay. You see, Numbuh Nominal has been a _really_ strict mentor not just to you, but to _everybody else_. She threw just about _everyone_ into horrific training programs to, uh, “prepare them for the future” or...or something. Something like that, yeah. And anyone who “talked back” to her would have to go through _more_ horrific training sessions! So naturally, they were all too scared to do anything about her!

 **N** **igel:** [gulps] (She makes Earth’s villains seem utterly saccharine...)

_[Noticing Nigel’s trepidation, Chad gently squeezes Nigel’s hand again and uses his other hand to stroke the younger boy’s scalp]_

**Chad:** Oh, but this is where things take a turn. You see... _you_ showed up. And then you started rambling on about kindness and loyalty and stuff. Everyone was confused by your “strange human beliefs” at first, but well, pretty soon, they grew attached to you. [proudly] They wanted you to keep talking about humanity! [patting Nigel’s scalp] And so you did! [sadly] You...[tearing up]...you made everyone so happy…

 _[Nigel_ _quickly yet gently_ _pulls Chad into a hug. After a few moments, Chad slowly returns the hug and buries his face into Nigel’s shoulder]_

 **Chad:** [sniffs] And then...and then Numbuh Nominal, she...[quickly]...she threw _**you**_ into a horrible training session which made everyone really upset including me and I had to drink ten cups of tea per day just to make sure I could function properly--!

_[Chad starts sobbing and hiccuping into Nigel’s shoulder. Nigel gently pats Chad’s back and gives the teen a soft kiss on the temple. Chad continues to cry for a few more seconds before he continues the story ]_

**Chad:** [quietly] We...wanted revenge on her, so we...[sniffs]...formed an angry mob. We protested and protested, but she just didn’t listen to us. So...[sniffs]...with Numbuh Infinity’s help, we had her transferred to Cryopia, where she’s gonna be doing janitorial work for the rest of her life. [sniffs] Man, I’d feel bad for her if she wasn’t such a... _ **birdbrain**_ _ **!**_

 **N** **igel:** [kissing Chad’s temple again] (I wonder who will be her replacement…?) [giving Chad a squeeze] (I hope it will be--)

 **Chad:** [giving Nigel a squeeze] So, I bet you’re wondering who will replace Numbuh Nominal, huh? [happily] Well, Numbuh Infinity saw how happy you made everyone, so...so, uh, _you’re_ the mentor now!

 **Nigel:** [gasps] ( _I’m_ the new mentor…?)

 **Chad:** Oh, but...[sniffs]...but that’s not all. I told Numbuh Infinity how, uh, happy you were with me, and, well...he said that I could learn a few things from you, so, uh...I’m your, uh, first mate? No, no, no...executive officer? No, it’s...it’s on the tip of my tongue…! Your right hand man, that’s it!

 **Nigel:** (You get to work with me…?)

 **Chad:** [strictly] Hold on, hold on! [putting his hands on Nigel’s shoulders] This is to make _everyone_ happy, not just you! The kids here need some good mentors so that, you know, they can create intergalactic peace in...peace! I think that your...[chuckling]...I mean, _our_ compassion will seriously help them out, right, kid?

 **Nigel:** [gently patting Chad’s cheek] ( _I_ get to work with _Chad_ …?)

 **Chad:** So, there you go. [patting Nigel’s shoulder] Sorry for the exposition, but--

_[Nigel suddenly starts squealing/yelling very loudly, which makes Chad jump back a bit]_

**Nigel:** [quickly] I can’t believe she’s actually gone! I can’t believe I’m working with _you_ again! I can’t believe I’m going to--!

_[Nigel suddenly starts coughing]_

**Nigel:** [raspy] Uh oh. There goes my voice again.

 **Chad:**...What? You...you can’t be serious. You lost your voice _again_. [snickers] You...you just got your voice back...[covering his mouth to suppress his laughter]...and then you _immediately_ lose it...?! [slowly calming down] Man, if...if I was looking after _any_ other kid, then I would just _quit_ right now.

_[Chad uncovers his mouth to reveal his warm smile]_

**Chad:** But it’s _**you**_! I don’t want to leave you behind! [gently pinching Nigel’s cheek] I mean, you’re still really annoying, don’t get me wrong. But...but I don’t know, I guess I’m just used to having you around.

 **Nigel:** [coughing a bit] Yes, same here.

 **Chad:** Hey, hey! [poking Nigel’s nose] You...you shouldn’t be talking! You need to...[yawns]...get some rest...[rubbing his eyes]...oh man, maybe I should have saved my exposition for after breakfast. I’m not used to being up this early...

 **Nigel:** (That’s what _I_ said! Or thought, in my case...)

_[Chad yawns again as he sluggishly hops into Nigel’s bed. Nigel turns very red as the older boy cuddles up to his chest]_

**Chad:** [groggily] Hmm, and another thing. If...if you’re under a lot of stress, then your, uh...stress related symptoms will, uh, come back. But, uh...[yawns]...I’ll be there to...to, uh...help you...

_[Chad falls asleep. Nigel chuckles affectionately and starts to rub Chad’s back. Chad hums happily in his sleep and instinctively cuddles up closer to Nigel’s chest]_

**Nigel:** (That’s it, Chad. Get some rest. You truly deserve it.) [yawns] (Hmm, do you know what else you deserve, Chad? A party.) [patting Chad’s back] (You are a truly remarkable nurse, old friend.)

_[Nigel yawns and slowly closes his eyes, but he shakes his head and blinks his eyes a few times]_

**Nigel:** (Well, okay, the party is not just for you, but for everyone else as well. They need to celebrate their newfound joy, after all.) [giving Chad a squeeze] (I want to partake in the festivities, too. After all…) [tearing up] (...you’ve returned to me.) [sniffs] (Now, I’m aware of the fact that I need to let my voice recover, but I feel like I have to say this final part with my voice and not my thoughts.) I love you, Chad.

_[Chad mumbles something incomprehensible in his sleep, wraps his arms around Nigel’s neck, and buries his face into Nigel’s shoulder. In response, Nigel softly kisses Chad’s temple a few times, which makes the older boy hum some more ]_

**N** **igel:** [yawns] I love you, Chad. Wait, didn’t I just say that…? [slowly closing his eyes] Ah, who cares. I’ll say it a third time, because why not. [kissing Chad’s temple a few more times] I...love...you...

**To Be Concluded...**

**Author's Note:**

> -You know how in Operation Domiciliate, I said "I wasn't planning on foreshadowing anything"?  
> That same thing happened here.
> 
> The galactic operatives liked Nigel all along because they constantly wanted to see him?  
> The galactic nurses being willing to learn about humans because they saw how much Chad cared for Nigel?  
> The angry mobs that Chad was apparently part of because the operatives had enough of their horrible mentor?
> 
> All of that foreshadowing was not planned. At. All.
> 
> -You weren't expecting every single galactic operative to be evil (and/or uninterested in humans), were you?
> 
> -Related links:  
> http://changingminds.org/explanations/needs/touch.htm  
> http://changingminds.org/explanations/behaviors/body_language/haptic_touch.htm  
> http://changingminds.org/techniques/body/touching.htm  
> http://changingminds.org/techniques/tipping/bigger_tip/touch_them.htm  
> http://changingminds.org/techniques/body/hugging.htm
> 
> -Related fanart [there needs to be more fanart of Nigel and Chad cuddling, by the way]:  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/628428759727472640/fuckyeahcodenamekidsnextdoor-huggy-wub-by  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/629912769792180224/nigel-is-a-little-snuggle-bug-and-when-he-cant-go  
> https://jun-valentine.tumblr.com/post/123683971613/otamiyuki-274x1


End file.
